


A Guide to Zora Weaponry

by angelboygabriel



Series: The Hyrule Diplomacy Handguide [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Advance Posted, Confident Link, Flirting, M/M, No AOC spoilers, POV Sidon, Post BotW, Pre-Relationship, Sparring, Standalone, Unresolved Sexual Tension, let’s just say it: homoerotic swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: After a drab diplomatic meeting with the Royal Council, Prince Sidon decides to go train with the Guard and gets a surprise.Standalone Handguide verse fic! You don’t need to read any other fics in the series to understand this one.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Series: The Hyrule Diplomacy Handguide [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053056
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137





	A Guide to Zora Weaponry

**Author's Note:**

> suffered from some serious writer’s block after taking a 3 month academic hiatus from my AO3, so have the fruit of my warmups: ust sidlink content >:) link knows exactly what he’s doing
> 
> This fic was the first I posted in the series, so as a result, I am filling in the gaps of what has happened before and after this fic. If you have come here straight from reading through Guide to Duty, just know that this will eventually be the fifth part. All fics in the series can be read as standalones!

  
“...and so, in conclusion, that is why we think it would be most fruitful to reestablish our trade connection!”

Sidon perks up as the Goron ambassador seems to reach the conclusion of his hour-and-a-half monologue on why the Zora and Gorons should start trading again, and stifles a yawn. Absolutely everybody agreed that it was a good idea, so Sidon had no idea why they were even having this pointless meeting in the first place. He hated the policy meetings his father dragged him to, and even worse was that he’d missed lunch and had to turn down Bazz’s invitation to train with the Guard today. 

Muzu stands up with a cough and clasps his hands together, clearly even crankier than Sidon. “Well, er, thank you so much, Reagah. I think I speak for the whole council when I say we thank you for your very _in depth_ presentation. All in favor of reestablishing trade connections with the Gorons, to be specified and worked out at a later date,” Muzu grunts, and Sidon quickly raises his hand along with everyone else. 

Reagah beams and pounds a fist against the council table, and the entire council winces as the lacquer protecting the stone base cracks. “Excellent, goro! I can’t wait to relate this to the Chief and get to work on this!” he exclaims, and Sidon musters the energy to fix Reagah with a blinding smile, which the Goron excitedly reciprocates.

“Thank you, everyone. Council dismissed,” King Dorephan announces, and Sidon tries his best to leave as quickly and discreetly as he can before Muzu or Father can try to rope him into some other mindless royal task. Councilmember Crescend gives him a suspicious look as Sidon averts his glance to head for the kitchen.

“Good afternoon, Your Highness,” Pizzi greets, the head cook and one of Sidon’s favorite people in the palace. “Would you like some late lunch today?” she offers, and Sidon nods eagerly as he leans against the door to the ice room and watches as the other cooks chatter happily and prepare what looks like paella for dinner.

Pizzi returns with a giant Hyrule Bass skewer with some kind of mushroom Sidon doesn’t recognize enough to identify. He thanks her heartily and she shooes him out of the kitchen.

It’s a beautiful day, and Sidon decides to see if the guards are still training this late into the afternoon as he chews on his skewer. One of the small training areas extends out beneath the east wing hallway balcony, and Sidon steps out as he rips the second fish off the skewer and peers down, a little surprised by the view that greets him. The Guard is still out training, surely enough, but amongst them is certain blonde-haired Hylian Sidon recognizes instantly. A huge smile breaks across his face, his earlier sour mood forgotten, and Sidon immediately heads out to go join them.

Sidon rounds one of the glistening blue pillars that ring the lower palace, and spots the guard gathered in a circle. He stands behind the soldiers, tall enough to see over them, and several of the soldiers greet him with a friendly duck of the head and acknowledgement as they all remain rapt to the performance happening in front of them. It’s clear Bazz and Link are demonstrating technique for the guard, as Bazz takes care to announce and direct Link’s moves to show the soldiers how to deflect and move with their opponent. They demonstrate the move a few more times, with Link blocking Bazz’s spear strike and side-stepping to redirect Bazz’s momentum, before they perform it much more quickly and then engage into a brief spar that ends when they both take a step back.

The Guard all politely clap and Link gives an exaggerated bow after he locks eyes with Sidon, breaking into a beam when he straightens back up.

“Your Highness,” Bazz greets as Sidon steps forward into the circle, and looks happy to see him again. “I hope the meeting wasn’t too terrible, although judging by your lateness, perhaps I should assume the worst. Are you here to train with us this afternoon?” Bazz asks, and Sidon nods.

“Indeed, thank you. Although I did not know the Champion of Hyrule would be gracing our Domain today! What brings you here, my most treasured friend?” Sidon says as he turns to Link, and the Hylian smirks as he plants one hand on his waist and raises the other to sign.

_I have been given the week off by Zelda and Risa from my duties in Castle Town helping rebuild the Guard and protect the citizens, so I thought I’d come back to the Domain and see how everything was going._

“Mhm, not like you dragged Princess Zelda here last month or anything and now you’re just... taking time off your job training soldiers by training other soldiers,” Bazz scoffs, and Link shoots him a venomous glare.

_What can I say, I am very invested in Hylian-Zoran relations... as an ambassador for my people to yours_ , Link signs back.

“ _Veeeery-_ “ Bazz begins before Link does something to him too quickly for Sidon to see, and he shuts up as Link gets the Prince’s full attention again.

“Well, whatever the reason, I’m always grateful for a chance to get to see you, my dear Link! You are welcome here any time, I only wish I had been here to welcome you instead of stuck in a meeting,” Sidon says sincerely, and he wishes he could discern if the redness on Link’s face was just a flush from his workout or a blush at Sidon’s words.

_Thank you, Sidon,_ he signs, before he taps Sidon’s elbow and raises his eyebrows. _Wait, you said you’re here to train, right?_ he asks, and Sidon nods.

“Oh, yeah! Alright, someone get his Highness a sword, and I hope you all don’t mind one or two more demonstrations before we move back into drills. Don’t expect me to go easy on you, now,” Bazz warns him with a smile, and Sidon shakes his head as he takes off some of his more decorative jewelry and gives them to Rivan. The Guard murmur as someone gives Sidon a sword, and Sidon frowns.

“Do I not get to use my trident?” Sidon asks with a tilt of his head, and Bazz’s smile widens.

“A Prince should be ready to fight with any weapon on hand, not just his preferred one,” Bazz says before turning to the curious Guard. “That goes for all of you as well. That’s why we have a multidisciplinary training circuit- we want our guards to be able to fight with all weapons. While spear is the traditional Zora weapon of choice, it is important to be practiced at sword and bow as well.”

Gaddison and the others watch Sidon with interest. Not many of the Zoran army had ever seen him fight with a weapon, and would likely underestimate him based off his demeanor. A shift of movement catches his eye behind Bazz, as Link takes a spot by Torfeau, and Sidon’s heart rate picks up as he realizes the Hylian hasn’t ever seen him properly fight before either. A sudden urge to impress Link seizes him, and Sidon sizes up Bazz more intensely as he readies himself to spar. Bazz is the only Zora Sidon would consider to be close his level, if he was being entirely honest. The royal Zoran family didn’t start weapons training in their youth from a young age for nothing.

Bazz’s mouth sets into the grim line it always does when he prepares to fully throw himself into the first strike, and Sidon tears his attention from Link to focus on the captain. Fighting sword against spear places Sidon at the disadvantage, but Sidon has absolutely no attention of losing.

Bazz’s first strike is indeed fierce and fast, and it’s usually what catches people off guard. Sidon blocks it poorly, and grimaces as he adjusts his grip. He has to remember that he doesn’t have the range he typically does with a sword. Sidon considers how Link usually fights, and settles back into a more relaxed stance. This time, when Bazz jabs at him, he deflects the tip upwards and swings expertly into close range, forcing Bazz to try and push him backwards as they lock into a series of shoves and strikes.

Bazz eventually gets him back, and Sidon spends a full minute batting away Bazz’s strikes and swings with perfect timing. He grits his teeth in annoyance and starts looking for an advantage to push, aggravated that he hasn’t already eked out an edge in the fight. He watches four more of Bazz’s swings when he notices that the captain swings just a little too wide to the left, and that’s when Sidon immediately strikes forward and has his blade at Bazz’s throat before the captain can react. Several Zora in the Guard clap politely at the closure of the fight, and Sidon can’t help but feel a little cocky. A side glance shows Sidon that Link is applauding too.

“Sorry, Captain,” Sidon says with a smile full of teeth, and Bazz gives his own toothy smile back.

“No need to apologize for talent, Your Highness,” he compliments, and Sidon lowers his sword as they shake hands. Link steps forward with an impressed look.

_I didn’t know you were so good with a sword,_ he gestures, and Sidon ducks his head.

“Well, surely not nearly as good as the Hero. I’ve seen your ability in battle, and I must say that you outdo yourself every time! But in honesty, my skills lay much more firmly with the trident. If you should like to see that,” Sidon challenges, and Link unsheathes the Master sword with a lazy grin.

_Oh no, if you’re gonna fight me, I want to see you with a sword first_ , Link signs with a raised eyebrow. _Think you’re up to that?_

While Sidon knows he cannot win against Link with a sword, he knows this is an opportunity he can’t pass up. He’s never been at the receiving end of Link’s abilities in this capacity before and if Sidon is being honest... he rather wants to spar with him.

Sidon agrees and they both stand on opposite sides of the circle as Bazz steps out of their way to stand with the Guard, who all eagerly murmur amongst themselves.

“I don’t expect you to demonstrate anything less than your finest skills,” Sidon says with a glint in his eye, and Link nods.

_Now why would I ever go easy on a pretty prince like you?_

Sidon flushes at his hands and readies himself.

Link steps in, for almost a testing blow, and Sidon blocks it as their blades meet with a sharp sound. Both of his hands then go to grip the Master Sword’s hilt, and the next move has Link coming in swinging so fast and hard that it takes every ounce of Sidon’s attention to keep up. Link makes a move to head for Sidon’s side, lowering his sword just enough for Sidon to recognize his opening.

Sidon raises his sword with a fierce sound and swipes it down only to be met by Link’s own, and their blades lock as they both shove their full weight against each other. Sidon somehow forgets how strong the Hylian can be, and Link doesn’t move a single inch as Sidon gives one last fruitless shove before dropping his sword from the hold. Link immediately twirls into a backhanded strike and Sidon jumps back, before countering with a curved upwards move of his own. They engage in a heated back-and forth, eager to find a viable weakness, until Link starts walking Sidon forward.

Sidon steps out of the press and makes a move for Link’s back, but Link is too fast and moves in sync with him. Sidon gives a frustrated huff and tries another deflected jab before he backs away momentarily.

_You’re good,_ Link signs as they circle each other, and a look that Sidon wants to keep forever etched on Link’s face appears when he says that and looks the prince up and down. He twirls the Master Sword in his hand and lifts his chin up as he grips the hilt, and Sidon narrows his eyes as he prepares for Link to strike again. He decides a split second before Link settles his foot back into a fighting stance to move before he can, but Link blocks the slash with a resonant clang, and it’s all Sidon can do to keep up with Link’s swift jabs and and supernaturally smooth parries as they go back and forth yet again, some of the moves perfectly matched.

Link steps back from Sidon’s striking range again and they both take the moment to breathe, but by the time Sidon realizes that Link is actually preparing his next move, it’s too late. Sidon stumbles back with a gasp as Link swings his sword with all the might that comes with being the Hero of Legend, such force that it swings him in a circle and the blade glows blue. Link doesn’t miss a beat as he sees that Sidon’s center is left vulnerable, and then the next thing the prince realizes, he’s being kicked back in the chest so hard he hits the ground and then the point of Link’s sword fills his vision as he feels one of Link’s feet set on his collar and the champion smirks down at him.

Laying there under Link’s sword, Sidon prays to Hylia for the restraint to not take the hero then and there and just sink his teeth into him.

_Better luck next time,_ Link signs before he extends his hand to help Sidon up, but Sidon doesn’t let go once they’re standing. Link’s look gets predatory at that, and the soldiers start to shuffle awkwardly as they stare at each other for a long moment. They finally release and hands.

“Perhaps it is only fitting that the hero of Hyrule proves to be my superior. I still cannot best you, my friend! But at least it was fun,” Sidon muses, and Link won’t stop looking at him in a way that makes Sidon wonder if he’s having the same thoughts as he currently is.

_And I can only find it an honor that the Prince who Slew the Fell Octorok and the New Zora Champion is my equal_ , Link counters. At that, Sidon feels his face go blue, and he can hear Bazz snicker obnoxiously behind him.

“Please, my courageous friend. I am not your equal,” Sidon insists, and Link shakes his head.

_No one else here lasted nearly as a long as you did against me, and fought with as much grace,_ Link signs brazenly, and Rivan and Torfeau look away awkwardly. Sidon frowns at that, but decides not to press the matter as he sheathes the sword and passes the attention back to Bazz, who gets everyone’s attention and divides them into groups for their last drill of the day. Link steps aside from the group to lean against the railing with Sidon after resheathing his own sword, and watches as clangs fill the air and the Guard all practice with determined fervor. Link catches Sidon’s eye as he lifts his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face, revealing his toned stomach and Sidon’s claws dig into the railing as the urge to bite aches behind his teeth. He’s got to get it together.

Link catches him staring, and leans back on the railing to imitate his position. _I do want to see your trident skills sometime. I heard that you’re the best tridentsman in the Domain, and if you really are even better than your already great sword skills, well... I can’t pass up a challenge that good._

“Oh, my dear friend, I would be more than honored to spar with you again and share my skills with you. I learned from our best- Mipha and Bazz,” Sidon replies. 

Link’s responding smile feels like a chug of armoranth wine.

The Hylian pushes off the railing and gestures for Sidon to follow him as they leave the group, and wind their way back to the main plaza. Link stops at the base of the stairs leading back up to the main entrance of the palace and looks up at Sidon.

_Laflat told me she’d readied my chambers, so I’ll be heading there to freshen up before dinner. Maybe you can show me your... trident skills later tonight_ , Link signs, and Sidon feels blue rise to his cheeks yet again as he tries to focus on performing the role of the diplomatic prince instead of a crush-ridden hatchling. He can’t tell if Link is even aware of the double meaning his words could have, because he just stares up at Sidon innocently.

“...Alright,” Sidon says slowly. “And do let me know if you need anything before then. I am already looking forward to seeing you again later this evening!” Sidon finishes with much more enthusiasm, and Link doesn’t sign anything in response to that, instead giving him a satisfied squint before turning on his heel.

Link flounces up the steps with a cheeky glance over his shoulder, and Sidon stares openly after him.

What has he gotten himself into?


End file.
